Field
The following description relates generally to wireless communications, and more particularly to advertising and utilizing Closed Subscriber Group (CSG) Identifiers (IDs) that signify corresponding CSGs of base stations and CSG indications that specify whether the base stations allow access to members of respective CSGs or members and non-members of respective CSGs in a wireless communication environment.
Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as, for example, voice, data, and so on. Typical wireless communication systems can be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing available system resources (e.g., bandwidth, transmit power, . . . ). Examples of such multiple-access systems can include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, and the like. Additionally, the systems can conform to specifications such as third generation partnership project (3GPP), 3GPP long term evolution (LTE), ultra mobile broadband (UMB), and/or multi-carrier wireless specifications such as evolution data optimized (EV-DO), one or more revisions thereof, etc.
Generally, wireless multiple-access communication systems can simultaneously support communication for multiple mobile devices. Each mobile device can communicate with one or more base stations via transmissions on forward and reverse links. The forward link (or downlink) refers to the communication link from base stations to mobile devices, and the reverse link (or uplink) refers to the communication link from mobile devices to base stations. Further, communications between mobile devices and base stations can be established via single-input single-output (SISO) systems, multiple-input single-output (MISO) systems, multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) systems, and so forth. In addition, mobile devices can communicate with other mobile devices (and/or base stations with other base stations) in peer-to-peer wireless network configurations.
Heterogeneous wireless communication systems commonly can include various types of base stations, each of which can be associated with differing cell sizes. For instance, macro cell base stations typically leverage antenna(s) installed on masts, rooftops, other existing structures, or the like. Further, macro cell base stations oftentimes have power outputs on the order of tens of watts, and can provide coverage for large areas. The femto cell base station is another class of base station that has recently emerged. Femto cell base stations are commonly designed for residential or small business environments, and can provide wireless coverage to mobile devices using a wireless technology (e.g., 3GPP Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) or Long Term Evolution (LTE), 1x Evolution-Data Optimized (1xEV-DO), . . . ) to communicate with the mobile devices and an existing broadband Internet connection (e.g., digital subscriber line (DSL), cable, . . . ) for backhaul. A femto cell base station can also be referred to as a Home Evolved Node B (HeNB), a Home Node B (HNB), a femto cell, or the like. Examples of other types of base stations include pico cell base stations, micro cell base stations, and so forth.
Mobile devices are typically able to detect presence of one or more proximate base stations of various types (e.g., macro cell, micro cell, femto cell, pico cell, . . . ). Moreover, a particular base station can be selected to be accessed by a given mobile device. However, when the given mobile device is within vicinity of two or more base stations, conventional techniques oftentimes fail to enable the given mobile device to effectively identify which base station to prefer for selection (e.g., to camp on, register with, access, . . . ). Conventional selection approaches can be detrimentally impacted by some base stations permitting access by substantially any mobile device and disparate base stations allowing access by authorized mobile device(s) to the exclusion of unauthorized mobile device(s). Moreover, common selection techniques can be problematic when preferential billing arrangements are leveraged where certain base stations permit access by substantially any mobile device, while a subset of these mobile devices are preferentially billed as compared to other mobile devices.